Tales of Beacon
by PyroPsycho624
Summary: A collection of one shots written in the POV of a character. This was inspired by the many one shot collections out there. I do not intend to copy, sorry if I do somehow.(May contain suggestive language)
1. Chapter 1

**woo starting a new FanFiction. All chapters will be written in first person. Hope you enjoy it :3**

 **Blake and Yang have a serious discussion**

I can't believe her. Not only did she sell all my books but then she had the audacity to give me 20 percent. She was currently sat on Weiss' bed while I sat on my own giving her the deadliest glare I could manage. "Yang," I said calmly "what gave you the idea to sell all my books?"

Yang herself was chuckling nervously and glanced around everywhere except for my face. "I needed money," she said meekly.

"And why did you need money?" I asked. She looked like a child that had been caught trying to steal from the cookie jar, the face she was pulling was too cute to be mad at, but I won't let her know that.

"Because I spent all of my money on a ticket to the achieve concert." Oh my dust her puppy dog eyes are even rivalling Ruby's.

"So why did you sell all MY books?" I couldn't resist shouting, if I wasn't angry I would take a picture and torment her forever. Getting revenge isn't my top priority.

"Y-you said we sh-share everything?" She is stuttering? Wait maybe I am over doing it. No Blake you must be firm. This should never happen again.

"That only counts if we are married, and even if we were married you NEVER touch my books." What face is that she looks confused, or contemplating? I knew this would work. I mustn't stop now. "Yang you are going to mar-"

"BLAKE DOG!" Yang interrupted. Out of instinct I jumped as high as possible, forgetting that I was sitting on the bottom bunk. After recovering from a certain concussion I looked up and saw Yang gone and the door wide open.

"XIAO LONG!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Now being extremely annoyed I sprinted out of the door to see which direction she went. Wait. This is what she wants me to do, follow where she goes so she can ambush me and tie me up like she did before. Well it was foreplay and it was very kinky.

No must not think about that now, I have a blond to track.

Then I look around. Everything is normal, Yang hadn't been here it would have been obvious if she came running out here. I gasp in realisation as the door slams shut behind me. "YANG I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Not from out there your not," she laughed. I start pounding the door hoping my strength can knock it down. "Blake don't break the door, we still haven't paid for the last one."

I will not accept defeat, she will not best me. I turn around and knock on JNPR's door politely. To my surprise Jaune opens his door, he is normally training at this time but I paid no mind to it. "Can I help you?" He asked. I walked past him and went to the far end of his dorm next to the window.

He looked at me with a confused face, as I got into a crouched position. I attempted to clear my mind. I am in control. I am in control. I started running with my arm in front of me prepared to take the shock of our door. Just as I clear JNPR's door and Jaune, the RWBY door opens and Yang's entire body came out.

My eyes widen in shock and I try to stop but it is too late my elbow ploughs into her stomach and we go toppling into a pile of limbs. "Blake what the hell is wrong with you?" Yang groaned. I look back to Jaune but am met with a door with a do not disturb sign hanging off it. I stood up and look at Yang she was still on her back like a turtle staring at the ceiling.

I am back in control. "Yang you are going to march down to whomever you sold my books to and get them back." She looked at me still confused by the whole ordeal or maybe it was the elbow to the gut she just had. "Don't even think about refusing because if you do I will start cutting your hair." I really will that stuff is getting out of control, I think there is something living in there but I will voice my concerns another time.

Yang raised her hand, she never raises her hand it's always her just saying what is on her mind. "I don't have the money any more," she whispered.

My eye twitched, did she just say that? "How the hell could you spend thousands of lien in one afternoon?"

"Hey, I only got three hundred lien for those old books," Now she was angry. "That old guy ripped me off!"

"YANG!" I attempted to get her attention this 'old guy' has dishonoured both of us now. "Some of those books were special edition they were worth hundreds of lien alone. How could he have come to the price of three hundred?"

Yang sat up straight, she only did this if she had an idea and typically Yang's ideas were not her strong suit. She stood up, oh no is she going through with it? "Blake," she said "I will get your books back."

Before I could talk sense into her she was out the door. Instead of following I looked out of the window. There, she was running to her bike in the garage. Let's hope she doesn't do anything too violent. I too want to get my revenge but I don't want the police coming to the dorm asking about a psychotic woman, we have enough here as it is.

I lay down on my bed knowing shouting would be useless she is probably half way to Vale by now and pulled a book from my personal collection. At least she didn't know where I kept these ones.

 **Well it's 12:30 and I can barely see the computer screen in my face so I hope this is at least legible not that it is when I am not about to slip into a coma. If enough people like this I will have another chapter by next Monday (If I don't procrastinate) but there will be another within the week.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sleep is sacred

**Yay because the first one was such a success I am making more. I am kidding I will always make more, I won't stop well at leat for a week or two. Anyway time to write**.

 **All Blake wants is a bit of sleep**

I was relaxing on my bed reading my the first book I could find. Across the room Ruby and Weiss were snuggled together in Weiss' bed fast asleep. Silence. I could stay like this until the end of time it's self. It was that rare day of the week when Yang went to hang out with some of her many friends.

After explaining that she wasn't going to cheat on me I just had to let her go. This had been a regular thing for over two months, every time she returned she either came really early or didn't come back till early morning. I glanced to the clock, 23:40 guess I will see her at breakfast. I bookmarked my book, put it away and got ready for a good nights sleep.

Looking up at the bunk dangerously close to my face I waited for sleep to take me. I look at the clock again. 23:45. I can't sleep, my heightened hearing can hear shuffling outside the door, must be JNPR returning from their date night. Wait, I can smell alcohol, JNPR doesn't drink what is with this smell?

The shuffling stopped they must be really tired.

Just then the door slams open startling Weiss and Ruby and knocking several paintings off the wall. In the open door I could see Yang standing there staring at my general direction. Weiss was looking around for what caused the noise, while Ruby was already back asleep, well the school did run out of everything sugar related I am not surprised she is hibernating.

"Bwake" Came Yang's voice as if she had been looking for me for weeks.

"Over here Yang," I said I knew she couldn't see but it couldn't hurt to try to guide her.

By now Weiss had begun to try to get to sleep which we found on the first week was relatively impossible. Yang started to stumble towards the bunk bed, instead of getting in her own bed she just stood there looking down at me, which was creepy enough on its own but the smell of alcohol and slurred speech only added to the effect.

"Bwake, why did the sun go?" Oh no if she starts asking questions it will be impossible to shut her up.

"Perhaps because it is eleven thirty and you need to go to sleep," I offered if she didn't ask questions like this when she wasn't drunk I wouldn't be so annoyed. I pat the bed to try get my point across faster.

"Bwake, Cawn I join you?" She asked.

"Why, yes I imagine so if we have already being doing it for a couple of months now." Why is she asking anyway? "Just be careful when you-" THUNK.

The noise her head and the bed made sounded like it could of woke up the whole floor. Yang is just standing still, is she broken? This is not good. "warrrh gluurr baahh huur!" She yells. Oh never mind it is all okay now. It's not like she wasn't speaking incomprehensible gibberish before but now she just has a little bump. "Bwake it huwt." Yang stated with a childish frown on her face.

"I can tell." I replied. "Would you like me to kiss it better?" She nods. "Okay come here." I pick the covers up and shuffle along the bed to allow her to get in the bed. I wrap my hand around her and pull her closer.

"Bwake will you kiss it bwetter now?" Who am I to deny her of a kiss, besides kisses are proven to have healing powers. I lean forward and gently place my lips on the spot where her forehead collided with her top bunk.

"Feel better?" She already looks like a million lien even if she smells like she just got dragged through a bar.

"Vewy mutch better Bwakey." She still looked wide awake and I wont be able to sleep any time soon.

I was too curious. "Yang what did you do while you were out?" It would be pointless asking her in the morning since she would have forgotten everything.

"Weell," Yang began as she lifted her hands above the bed cover presumably to count all the steps she did. "We left Beacon on the flying car, then we walked around for a bit then we went shopping then we went to a bars." She ended it with a smiling face for some strange reason, I guess she was expecting a reward for remembering the four whole steps she took on her big night out.

"Yang, how many bars did you go to?" Again the blonde lifted her hands up.

"Weell," here we go again. "We went to the yellow wone, we went to the shiny wone and the wone we saw Velvet dance." Again she showed the same happy face as before.

Wait Velvet? The Velvet? The quiet, shy bunny girl Velvet? Oh I have some questions tomorrow. "Yang, can you count how many bars it was?"

"wone, two, six." Yang exclaimed, holding up 3 fingers.

I kissed her again, I hope she likes this just as much as I do."Can you go to sleep now Yang?" I asked. I turned over on my left side to allow her to embrace me but instead she started to pet my ears. "Yang Xiao Long go to sleep."

"Only if I can pet your ears."

"Okay fine," I closed my eyes and let the sensation of my ears been stroked engulf me.

I like this, I could get used to it.

 **This one felt rushed near the end but I'm not sure. I suddenly have the urge to sleep what is causing this oh yeah I have not slept in over 27 hours.**

 **Thank you for all the support, this chapter will be released earlier and hopefully so will the next one.**


	3. Chapter 3: What is Game night

**So this is the first chapter that involves video games, I'm sure it will not be the last. Three chapters down and my idea well is running dry.**

 **WHAT IS GAME NIGHT**

I have never been one for video games, I had always preferred books. The idea of sitting around doing nothing but looking at a TV never appealed to me. So of course I was sceptical when Ruby suggested that we do just that. Yang 'convinced' me with the promise of tuna.

So here I am sitting next to Weiss on her bed while Yang and Ruby rush around moving TVs and games consoles a to make some sort of gaming table. At the current time right now the sisters had placed an big table in the room, piled electrical things onto it and were plugging wires into different things on said table.

"Where did they get the money to by all this junk?" Weiss asked pointing to all the freshly opened boxes tossed into the corner of the room.

"It's best not to question the source of these things but let's hope it wasn't illegal."

"DONE!" Yang and Ruby shouted simultaneously. They both stood before me and Weiss looking like they were about to give a presentation. "So tonight ladies we are all going to play on the Xbox, we were going to play on the playstation but Ruby decided she wanted to play Halo."

Now Ruby stepped forward. Did they rehearse this? "Which brings me to the next topic. Tonight we are going to be playing Halo 4, the first game will just be us four to show you the controls. Then the next few games will be with other people from all over Remnant."

"Wait, how is that possible it is just us four here." I asked in disbelief. Did she start another party? I still have not repaired my book shelf after Yang invited the entire floor into a single dorm.

"Kitty cat I told you about this," Yang began, "Beacon can get any device in the area online easily." I remember she told me all about it while she was shouting at the television while wearing that ridiculous headset. "Leeeeet's play" Yang added.

I sat down on the chair in front of the game I was supposed to play, I picked up the controller and began to move around. "Where is everyone and where am I?" I whispered to Yang not wanting to disturb Ruby who was teaching Weiss about the great hero Master Chief.

Suddenly the girl sitting next to me burst out laughing. "Oh Blake," she said in between breaths. "You are in the menu, you need to click infinity then go to multiplayer and wait until Ruby invites you. Speaking of, RUBY WRAP IT UP!" She shouts right next to me, my ears they are still ringing. Well at least it was only half my ears she deafened this time.

After following the steps she told me to take I found myself staring at a green bubble popping on the screen. Several attempts later I got into a game and saw that three other people were here. I assume they are the members of my team. Well the names are certainly creative 'Redreaper4827' and 'Hotflame12' were obviously Ruby and Yang seeing as they were the highest levels. Then I saw the other names, Yang and Ruby both made our profiles and so it was obvious that Weiss was 'SnowAngel' which meant that the only name left was mine. 'Yangspussycat'. If I had some of the input used to make this I would have persuaded her not to put something that could cause me to strangle her.

"Yang," I called to her. I pointed to the name, "care to explain this?"

She chuckled nervously, but got back her courage. This was rare. "Well you see Blakey, you are mine and I am yours and your a pussy cat so I put the two together."

I sigh, "Yang please do not boast me as property to other people. I thought I told you this when you got that collar and leash."

The game countdown began and Yang started indicating to different buttons, explaining what does what and when to use then. I have to admit she is the most knowledgeable on things that are completely pointless.

The game it's self was uneventful it mainly consisted of me and Weiss running into walls, falling off cliffs and hiding in corners. While the two professionals fought each other and screamed profanity aimed at 'noobs'. Either way I believe I was ready to start playing globally.

"So when do we begin to play against more people." I asked

"Right now." Ruby replied and the game countdown began again.

This time I know what I am doing. This time I know how to play.

I start off holding a battle gun and already see several players that are all blue. I began to open fire, these fools all have their backs to me this will be an easy game. "Blake!" I hear Ruby cry, "that is our team, we are blue you need to shoot the reds." Kill the reds, now that sounds entertaining.

I started to run alongside my team mates knowing that they will probably keep me safe. We got half way through the map when gunfire broke out I took cover in a building, just in time for a grenade to blow me up.

Weiss and Ruby were next, they attempted to hijack a tank that magically exploded when they touched it. The sound of Weiss' screaming and a controller flying overhead alerted that she was about to explode more than Yang would if someone were to cut her hair.

Then I looked to the pair that just died. "Poor luck, even in real life tanks are not that easy. How could you think that will possibly work?"

"Because Weiss had a bomb on her head and decided to follow me." Ruby shouted slamming the table.

I leaned over to look what Yang was doing, she was actually doing well. Her gun was constantly firing, medals were racking up on the bottom left and the enemy's were dropping. As good as her streak was it ended when a sniper bullet hit her directly in the head ending the game right there.

"DAMN IT!" The blonde shouted. Oh no this is not good. "Arghh!" She slammed the desk, again and again. She got out of her chair and slammed the heal of her foot onto the hole she just made, causing it to give out and crash to the floor, taking the expensive equipment with it. "THAT NOOB CAMPER I WILL KILL HIM!"

"Yang shouting to the sky will not to anything," I pointed out. Seriously, I think she could use some kind of anger management class.

"SHUT UP BLAKE YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Well that wasn't nice I was trying to enjoy one of her hobbies with her. Yang kicked open the dorm door and stormed out.

"Is this normal?" I asked Ruby, Weiss for her part was still in shock, or maybe her knees were broken a table did land on her lap.

"Just give her a couple minuets and perhaps a punch bag or two."

I sure can't wait for next week

 **Okayy chapter three done I should save everything before I loose it al again**

 **Next up on game night Blake plays minecraft**


	4. Chapter 4: Fruits of our Labor

**I'm not actually going to make more game nights**

 **Weiss starts an intervention**.

Once again we were in a team meeting, I never minded them. It was just an excuse for whoever started it to say something extreme without the others being unreasonable. This time it was Weiss' idea. We all sat around a table in the middle of the dorm, Yang was next to me and Ruby was next to Weiss.

"Okay team RWBY," Weiss began, "I am sick of all the trash you eat." She pointed to Ruby accusingly, "you eat way too much sugar," then to Yang, "you eat so much fatty foods that I am not surprised you have not needed to go to the hospital." Weiss then pulls out a chart from seemingly nowhere that is labeled and color coded. "So I am beginning the RWBY diet program, from now on you will eat fruit, vegetables and you will never touch sugar again!" She exclaimed happily.

I saw Ruby's world crumble around her, but Yang protested. "How come Blake doesn't need to do this diet thing?"

"Because Blake already eats healthy, also along with the diet there will be an exercise scheme that has you burning off calories before you eat them." Yang listened with an open mouth, Weiss better be careful Yang could be volatile.

"Yang, you do need to loose weight and all that bacon you digest has me concerned." I reasoned. "Please do it for me." I looked up at her with the biggest puppy dog eyes I could manage, I really want her to loose weight but most of her weight comes from those giant breasts she has.

She sighs "Okay Blake I will do it for you, but only if you help with my homework." I nod, I already help her with her homework, I piratically do it for her but what ever a deal is a deal.

We look back over to Weiss who is still trying to get Ruby out of her daze. Weiss looked to us obviously giving up. "Okay so the diet and exercising will start the minuet this meeting is over." She moved the chart for us to see. "As you can see breakfast will be toast with no butter, lunch will be a health fruit salad and dinner will be an assortment of vegetables and potatoes."

Now Yang looked angry. "What about the beef?" She asked. Is that smoke coming from her head?

"Yang, it is a diet you don't get beef." Weiss answered.

"Blake," Yang muttered, "I might have to break that promise I told you about." Okay flames are coming out of her head, this is not good.

Out of nowhere Yang vaults over the table looking like she is going to kick Weiss in the face but she jumps back and evades. She then summons a glyph in front of Yang, she attempts to break it but the force launches her through the window. "WEISS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU'VE KILLED MY WIFE BEFORE I HAD CHANCE TO MARRY HER!"

I rush to the window to see Yang laying on the floor. Well at least she is breathing, moving and now running laps. "I AM DOING THIS FOR THE BACON!" She yelled up to me. "I CAN'T STAND FOR THIS!" she added.

I looked back to Weiss who had a calm expression on her face, "Weiss don't you think no meat is a little over the top."

She looked shocked, "Yang is the one who tried to hit me, this is what we get for trying to be civil." She lifts up the food chart again, "I only do what is best for the team. Trash food is ruling our lives as shown by our partners." She is beginning to sound like one of the conspiracy theorists. "Well, seeing as you are the only one that can listen let's talk about your diet and exercise."

She cannot be serious, "Weiss after you I am the healthiest person here, how could I possibly need to diet?"

The Ice Queen looked at me seriously, "You smell like tuna every second of the day. You lay on your bed all the time reading books." That is enough of that she will not take away tuna from me.

"Weiss I do not always eat tuna, I think you need to calm down." I reasoned.

"You are practically addicted to the stuff. Why are you not in a rehabilitation center yet?" That is it now she is just insulting. Perhaps Yang was right, maybe violence is the only reason that Weiss can understand.

I slowly reached for Gambol Shroud while she was talking the diet she will force me to take. She didn't notice me yet, I swung at her general direction but she already raised her weapon against mine. Weiss used her weapon to block my attacks as she slowly pushed me closer to the hole where the window used to be.

I can't beat her, this must be why she wants us to cut back on the food. She delivers one swift kick to my gut sending me flying out of the window. I scream as I plummet to my demise. Then the falling stops, I look around and see a certain blonde staring at me. "We shall lead the revolution together." Yang whispered in my ear.

We spent some time plotting our attack because the next thing we know Ruby is seen coming out the window. Instead of joining our rebellion against Weiss, Ruby got on one knee and began to beg for forgiveness. Yang and I looked at each other then back at her. "Well, Weiss is a better fighter than us." I reasoned.

All three of us lined up playing music, begging for forgiveness and singing poems about how glorious Weiss Schnee is. When Weiss finally came down to shut us up we jumped on her and started tying her to the tree. "What is wrong with you, I am your teammate." She struggled against the rope but nothing could of stopped us from burning the diet chart.

We never ate fruit again.

 **So how have you been? I have been good. I learned the difference between past and present tense. How embarrassing. Hopefully I learn how to English properly for next chapter.**

 **I was originally going to call this 'Blake and Yang toss the salad' but that would have been inappropriate.**


	5. Chapter 5: It's a normal thing

**So this is my first attempt at writing properly. I am planning a Halloween special if I get ten favourites I will post it a little early.**

 **Blake finds one of Yang's hobbies.**

It has been a long day, first professor Port wanted to keep me behind to discuss my current grades completely oblivious that it was lunch time. Then when I am finally released I find that all the tuna and good food is gone from the cafeteria. So now I am on my way to the dorm to relax.

I open the door to my dorm and I am greeted by a sight to behold. Yang is sitting on a chair, a can of energy drink in her hand and she was talking to a computer. She doesn't notice me, through that mess of hair it looks like she is wearing that stupid headset again. On the computer screen it looks like one of those video games and a little box with her face in.

Oh now I am in her box, wait she is looking at her box. She spins her chair around, I think she has spotted me. "Hello Blake." Yang greets cheerfully.

"Hey Yang, Would you mind telling me what all this is?" I motion to the computer.

"Oh this?" She sipped at her drink. "This is me producing content." I sit down on my bed and looked at her.

"What content? You are a student at Beacon Academy, not some film producer." I must admit I am a little upset that she is wasting her spare time doing this than doing homework or hanging out with people.

"I'm making videos for my adoring subscribers on Youtube." She said with a smile on her face, that smile could melt gold. It's a shame she is in the wrong.

"What's Youtube? What is subscribers?" I am not liking the sound of this.

"Youtube is a website where people can post videos of whatever they want so others can see it. A subscriber is someone whom likes the content of someone a lot. I see it as a competition to have the most."

Now I am curious, "and how many subscribers do you have?"

"Two hundred." Oh I never knew my girlfriend was famous, I am really proud of her during her spare time she has become such an icon. She- "which is nothing compared to the people with a couple of hundred million subs." That explains why we are not living in a gold house.

"Well what kind of videos do you make? I don't see you waking around with a camera in hand." I start to get changed out of my school uniform.

"Well those kind of videos are called vlogs. The ones I make are about video games." I sigh, obviously it is about video games. "Hey can you help me make a video?"

"What?" Where did this come from she knows I can't do any of that computer stuff "What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

Yang then points to a circular thing on the computer. "Just talk to the camera, don't worry about the rest." I shuffle to the chair next to her and sit down staring at the camera. The Youtuber then signals me to be quiet as she talks to her audience. "Hey everyone it's Yang here and today we are doing a commentary on Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Sitting next to me here is Blake and she knows absolutely nothing about games. Say hi Blake."

"Hello," I murmured. This is so embarrassing, how am I supposed to know what to say? Yang is the one has been doing this for dust knows how long. A video has started to play I guess that is what me and Yang are going to commentate on.

"So here we are, this a team death match twenty seven and three on Solar." I can't understand half the words she is using, is it some code or another language. "So Blake, what do you think of the game?"

Oh no the spotlight is on me. What do I do?! What if I mess up? No calm down I'm sure Yang can make me look good. "Well everything is moving so fast and so much is happening it's hard to see clearly."

"Yes Blake this is the craziest game I have ever played, all the people jumping around and all the stuff on the HUD it is unbelievable!" She sounds like she is trying to sell something. "Hey Blake check out this double kill." I don't know what I am looking for. "BOOM!" Why is she this excited?

"I really like this gun, the shotgun is so much fun to use, also there are so many customisation options that it is impossible to get bored." She then lets out a very forced laugh. Yep Yang has been brain washed, I guess I should rescue her.

"Blake look at this." It's hard to see with all the explosions but it looks like she is in a robot of some sort. "This is one of the many kill streak rewards. It is called a goliath, you take control of a giant robot and crush everyone in your way."

I smirk, I could take advantage of this. "I think giant robots are extremely overused," I said coldly.

Yang faltered, oh this is too precious, "Well you can customise your kill streak rewards in many different ways." She puts her face to take the whole camera space, "Because this game has so many innovations."

Okay this is getting out of hand, I discretely move my hand over to the power cord and slowly pull it out. The whole screen goes black. Yang gasps, "noooo! All my work is gone." She started to sob, I should feel bad but I did save her from a life of enslavement.

"Yang you looked so into that and normal people won't freak out over a couple of hours of lost work. What's wrong?"

She turned her chair to face me, "I made a deal with the makers of Advanced Warfare that I will advertise the game in return for money."

"But why would you need money in the first place?" This is unusual even for her.

"Because I wanted to pay for our wedding!" She moves towards me and I embrace her.

"There, there. The wedding is already taken care of," she looked up to me questioningly. "Weiss said that because we are on the same team and that you and Ruby are related, the Schnee Dust company will support us financially. She also said not to tell you since you will go overboard on the spending, Again." And that happy smile is back in her face, that is what I like most about her.

Give her a penny she will light up your day. Give her financial backing from the worlds biggest company and she will love you forever.

 **This is what I envision youtubers do on a daily basis if you are a youtuber please correct me. Why does the pace change so much?**

 **P.S Dear Blake, you change your mind like the weather.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lets fly away

**At the making of this RWBY volume 3 has been announced, are you hyped? Let's hope I don't loose my work this time. After this chapter this fic will be updated infrequently. I will still post on the same time just one or two days may be skipped. The reason why will be at the bottom.**

 **Blake and Yang are going on a trip.**

I love packing, it is the best part of going somewhere new. Yang said she went to get something which, oh well more fun for me. At least this way she won't be able to smuggle stuff into the country. Weiss and Ruby already packed, well I say packed Weiss just paid someone to do it. Now they are busy eating all the food they can manage because 'airline food is expensive'.

I move to get more clothes but there is a knocking at the door. "Coming!" I yell if they bang that hard I will have to kick the door down myself. I open the door to see Yang standing there holding flowers and wearing a top hat.

"'ello me lady." She announced in a weird accent as she gave me the flowers. White roses, where did she get these from.

"Thanks Yang they are very nice." She tips her hat, "but what you are doing is incredibly offensive. You can't go around making fun of accents."

Yang is now skipping around the dorm she best not make a mess or ruin my packing, it may be fun but it still takes time. "I 'ave no idea what you are talking about me dear." Oh now she is rhyming in that accent, I must admit it is pretty impressive. "Do you need any 'elp with the packing Blakey my sweet."

"No I do not and you are not taking that hat, it is offensive when you talk with that accent." I go back to the bed to continue packing. Why does Yang have so many of the same tops?

Yang jumps on the bed sending me, the suitcase and her clothes in the air. She is just a big child inside. "Yang, can you disrupt me another time? I am busy packing so we do not need to do it 10 minuets before the plane leaves."

"That only 'appened once and I did say sorry." It took a long time to get Weiss to trust her with anything remotely important after that fiasco.

"Weiss almost missed Christmas with her family because of you." This accent is really annoying I hope everyone over there does not speak like this.

"I wonder if they eat weird food over there? I'm not sure I would like fish 'n chips everyday." Each word was punctuated by a bounce. Yang Xiao Long, the pillar of cultural diversity.

The brawler sat down in front of me and began to fold clothes back up. "Blake." She said seriously but still in the accent "Wot if yer legs didn't know they were legs?" That is the final straw. I lean over and pull her hat off then throw it through the window in one motion. "What the hell Blake, that cost me like 30 lien!" A little shouting is better than listening to that accent for another second.

Yang puts on a sad face and runs off, I didn't think a stupid hat would mean so much to her. I should carry on packing I will talk to her tonight. Before I even get to grab another item to put in the case the door slams open. "I'm sorry Ya-" my preplanned apology is interrupted by Yang.

"Krikey! That was one cracking toss!" I look at her. She is wearing a safari hat with Grimm teeth all around it, at least she didn't get the safari outfit too that is for certain times.

"Where do you get all these hats from and why do you even have them?" She better not spend all our money again, I'm not sure Weiss will be willing to give us more money if we end up bankrupt again.

"Check this out." She then proceeds to pull a hat out from what I am hoping is her back pocket and replaces the safari hat with it. This new hat was a simple baseball cap with a red leaf on the front. "What you talking aboot I've always had these hats." How many different voices can she do, this must be a new record.

"Why have I never seen you in one of these before? It just seems weird that you start using them now when you did not use them last time we left Vale."

"You never asked aboot them I keep them a secret so people don't steal them ay." 'Secret'? She is pulling an infinite amount of hats from nowhere.

"Yang I think you should calm down a bit with the hats, you are being stereotypical and you could offend someone." Now this is just silly, who in there right mind would give Yang a yellow beret.

"Offenser qui ? Il est juste de nous ici."Yang said. She is speaking another langage now. How is she even speaking French? I have been studying French for three years and I still don't speak it fluently.

"Yang, I can't understand you. Where did you learn to speak French?" Words cannot describe my confusion.

"Les chapeaux sont magiques, Blake." If she is going to be speaking other languages during the flight she is going to be staying here.

"Yang," I'm cross now, I am using my cross voice. "You are going to leave the room and dispose of those cursed hats.

"Mais ce sont mes chapeaux spéciaux." She frowned, I guess that means no.

"Now, Yang!" She took off her beret and walks out the room, slamming her feet on the floor with a sorrowful face. I have to be assertive or else nothing would get done. I sit on our messed up double bed and begin packing.

I refuse to be late this time.

 **So I had to use google to translate the French bit, I don't know enough to write like that. This is not intended to be offensive.**

 **So if you actually are interested in my personal life then a thumbs up to you, anyway as of now I have a job and surprisingly at the same time as exams. I will not stop posting chapters. Thank you for all your support on this endeavour.**


	7. Chapter 7: Blame it on the alcohol

**Lets see what this brain can come up with.**

It is a sunny day, the non-existent birds aren't chirping and the leaves are still falling. I am sitting in a red forest, leaves are constantly falling around me. I am at peace. There is a book in my hand, I can't read the words but I still try to read it. Oh look a little bunny is hopping over to me, hello little bunny. Bzzz. Did that bunny just vibrate? Bzzz. Bunnies are not supposed to vibrate.

I open my eyes and see my scroll vibrating next to my head. 'YANG' it said with a picture of her face. I pick it up and open it still part asleep from the sudden wake up. "What do you want?" I hiss. Sometimes she can be a royal pain.

Yang's voice came through with loud music in the background. "Bwake! I need help can you come down here?" Oh no no I am not going all the way to vale on a Saturday night.

"Are you in trouble? Where is here? What is going on?" I ask rapidly.

"I'm at the bar and I really need your help. IT'S A CRISIS!" Oh no this sounds serious.

"Yang I'm coming where are you?" I say. I keep the scroll up while rushing around looking for cloths to wear, of all the times to get in trouble you chose the night after the great mud war.

"I am where the bar lights are bright and the music is loud." I pause, I am really unimpressed.

I say one last, "on my way." Before I started up the scroll tracker, after the last time someone went missing everyone on the team has it. I quickly click on Yang's face and see a red blimp in down town Vale.

I rush out the room as fast as I can and run as fast as I can to my destination.

The sound of music hits both my ears as I enter the club where Yang's scroll was last seen. Her scroll has long since been turned off and so I hope that she stayed in here for the half an hour it took to get here.

I walk to the bar where the barman is looking tired. "Excuse me." I say to try and get his attention over the overly loud music. He looked to me, "have you seen a girl with really long blonde hair and big cleavage?" He looks surprised, well anyone would be at that request.

The man points to a pile of bright yellow hair at the end of the bar. "I can't get her to leave he adds." I move over next to her to give her a little shake to wake her up.

Yang looks over to me and stares at my breasts and then moves up to my head. "BWAKE!" Yang shouts as she raises her hands into the air. "You came!"

"Yes I did Yang, but it looks like you wasted my time you said it was an emergency." She has gone way too far now.

"But it is an emergency. The stupid man over there won't get me a drink!" She pointed accusingly at the barman watching us.

"Yang you've had enough anyway let's just go home." I said as I begin to pick her up of her stool.

She slams back down and shouts. "NO! I wiw not leave withowt another drink."

I look pleadingly to the bar man, "can you just get her a drink?"

He shrugs, "it's not my choice the boss told me to. He said don't sell anything to the angry, alcoholic woman any more she drinks too much, we will have non for anyone else."

Out of curiosity I ask. "How much did she drink anyway?"

The barman pushed a few buttons on his computer and brought up a list. "8 beers, 11 strawberry sunrise, 4 pints of whisky and all of our vodka!"

Oh my lord forget going to beacon she needs to get to hospital. "And that adds up to?"

"47,824 Lien." Yep we are done for, say good bye to that big house and fancy wedding Yang, you have single-handedly bankrupted us.

"So is there anyway to lower that to a manageable amount?" Oh please let him be reasonable.

"Not that I can think of." Yang slumps onto the bar again, she looks really ill. "You will have to talk to the boss."

"How about this," I begin "I will take her to the hospital and I will return in the morning to pay double." The man looks at me shocked.

"Blake we can't pay that, even with Weiss' money." Be quiet Yang you got us in this mess, I am not mean enough to say this to her she can get emotional when 80% of her blood is alcohol.

The barman nods his head in agreement at the offer. I pick Yang up and lean her against me as we leave the bar. "Where are we going Bwake?" She looked up to me, how is she still conscious?

"We are going to the hospital to get all that alcohol out of your body. Next time you go out to 'party' can you tone down on the drinking?"

Yang had a look of astonishment on her face, "Bwake you awe so smart, how does you use all those big words?"

"I am not using big words Yang, but thank you for the compliment." I reply.

"Bwake, I feel sleepy can I sleep on you?" Oh no that is bad. It is bad if they fall asleep right.

"Yang don't fall asleep yet." I see the hospital just ahead, "we are almost there Yang." She passes out in my arms, it would have been so peaceful if her life wasn't on the line. I storm through the doors to the hospital requesting help to all the doctors, explaining that she had a lot to drink and that she just fell asleep. Meanwhile a nurse at reception tells me to calm down seeing as it wasn't the first time she had been treated for alcohol poisoning that month.

When I see her she will wish she was still at that bar.

 **So better late than never. Up to the late hours writing? Check. Completely mess up sleep cycle? Check. Sleep for over 14 hours? Working on it.**

 **I hope this was more fun to read than it was to write, disregard that I did have some fun**


	8. Chapter 8: May contain Lemons

**Sorry this is late I have been super busy. This should be out Friday.**

 **May contain lemons**

I was walking down the halls, alone for a change, after a long day of lectures and essays. Throughout the day the entire of beacon had a citrus smell that I couldn't understand, it couldn't have been the cafeteria because that was still being renovated after our latest food fight.

I carried on marching through the dorm building head for the RWBY room. I can't wait for a rest. Ruby and Weiss were out on a date and Yang said she was sick so as long as she was fast asleep I wouldn't be disturbed. As I get closer and closer the smell gets stronger. I hope Yang didn't throw up and spilt cleaning products everywhere. Cleaning in beacon is one thing but cleaning Yang's mess is tough.

When I opened the door to the room I saw a lump on our shared bed and immediately knew it was Yang. I couldn't see any cleaning items but the smell was definitely coming from here. I sat down on my side of the bed and began to undress, starting with my bow and shoes. The more clothes I took off the more the lump moved around and it began to make noises.

I knew Yang was awake, but I decided to play along with her. "Where is Yang?" I ask out loud, in response I am met with more giggles. I lean my arm around the lump and embrace her. Yang is more lumpy since the last time I hugged her. Slowly I lift her side of the cover up and pull it towards me.

Once part of it was lifted I ripped the whole cover off her revealing a pile of lemons. "Oh Blaaaake," I hear from the other side of the room. Yang lifted her head up from her hiding place, how did I not see her? She is getting good at this. At that moment a yellow object came flying towards me.

Out of instinct I ball my hand into a fist and swing towards the fruit. Upon hitting my hand the lemon recoiled and hit Yang in the face. "What was that for Blake!" She shouts at me, oh so now its my fault.

"What do you mean 'what was that for' you threw a lemon at me." She needs to learn when the right time is to throw fruit.

"You punched a lemon, who punches a lemon?" What is wrong with her?

"Clearly me. Why would you throw a lemon at me? What would be the point of it?" I wonder if she knows the meaning of the word logic.

"I heard you liked lemons and that they turn you on." Is she serious, I hope she is joking. "So I got you some lemons." She has baffled me.

"That is the wrong kind of lemons and at what point would throwing a lemon at someone turn them on?"

Yang came out of her hiding spot with a puzzled look. "I thought that as well but what kind of lemons turn you on?"

My cheeks flushed red, "never mind. Where did you get all these lemons?" I think I dodged that well.

"Oh no, no if it gets you this flustered I must know." Or not. She wouldn't use this against me right.

"Okay you caught me Yang, I like smut." I admitted, I don't think my face can get any redder.

It was now Yang's turn to go red faced. "Oh," she said. "Well since you asked I got all of them from vale while I was ill, it was a bargain 700 lemons for 80 lien." I sat down on my bed.

I look at her accusingly, "were you even ill? You have to stop taking days off you are going to fall behind." I refuse to allow her to leave Beacon with bad grades.

"Blake I was practically dead I almost died, so I went to vale to look for a cure. Did you really think I would lie to you?" This seems suspicious.

"You have lied plenty of times to me and I think you still are, Yang." I said to her as I continued to undress.

"I am shocked you think that, lady Belladonna." Oh I'm a lady now, "Besides what are we going to do with all these lemons?"

"Well to start off with, you can give them back to the person you brought them off. Secondly next time you think you can turn someone on with fruit I suggest you go to the news because that would be a rare find."

Yang looked dejected, "does that mean no sexy times?"

"Yang!" I shouted in disbelief, she knows not to ask stupid questions I taught her this. "You already know the answer to that." She looked at me with the saddest eyes she could manage, "I didn't say no," I corrected.

She perked back up and ran towards our bed, well at least Ruby and Weiss wouldn't be back for a while.

I wonder how I can incorporate these lemons into our love-making session?

 **So to start off with I'm sorry. I guess this will be updated weekly but hey we all have something to look forward to at the end of the week. Sorry this was not released earlier but my laptop stopped working for two days and I suffered an extreme case of writers … that thing when you don't know what to write. This is a testament to how much I suck, feel free to shout at me, or praise me for not going insane. Oh god I am rambling well short story short, I bit off more than I could chew at the wrong time. (I'm not stopping)**

no breaks


	9. Chapter 9: Exams

**Wow, super long hiatus. I am not going to explain it all here but since I am in the middle of exam season I figured I will create this.**

-Weiss PoV-

The exam had only begun fifteen minuets ago and I already see people cracking under the pressure. As for me, I already studied for six weeks prior and the late night sessions at the library had truly paid off. The questions on the paper were not difficult for someone like me it only took a quarter of the allocated time and I was already half way done. Once I had completed this I would have ample time to relax and see how everyone else was coping.

Looking around I took in the faces of people who had given up, had their hands in their hair from frustration or in Yangs case asleep on top of the paper without even opening it. Blake and Pyrrha were also keeping pace with me, they studied with me also although Blake preferred to be alone. Yang and Ruby both had more than enough time to study with us yet they wanted to study together claiming it was 'sister bonding'.

Glancing over my right shoulder I tried to see how much Ruby had done, knowing that she may be struggling. I see her eyes and they were both looking at me, when she saw me looking she turned back to her paper and scribbled something down. I was shocked, I thought she would at least attempt her exam instead of looking at me. Couldn't she wait until the exam ended and we were in the dorms?

I continued on, now feeling the presence of eyes staring down my neck. I refused to turn around knowing that it would risk a fail of the exam, looking at the clock on the hologram I saw that we had another 40 minuets left. Curiosity got the best of me and I turned back around to see Ruby looking at me again. This time I was annoyed why was she looking at me so much? She saw me looking again and put her head back down.

That is when it stuck me, she was not looking at me, she was looking at my paper. I was torn, as much as I loved her I could not bring myself to help her cheat but I did not want her to fail. Usually I would try and move my paper out of her vision and chastise her later, but this time I moved my arm slightly out of her view and slid the paper closer to the edge of the table. I looked back to see her reaction, she peeks her head up and looks at me with grateful eyes. Ruby will have to pay me back later.

From then on I made sure to take my time writing and flipping the pages to ensure that she could see, before I turned the pages I looked around to make sure no teachers were looking. After repeating this a few more times I had finished ten minuets early so I decided to flip through the paper making sure to stop for a minuet or two to give Ruby a chance to read my answers.

The bell startled me when and I saw that time was up. Once I was dismissed team RWBY and I headed for our dorm. Upon entering the room there was a mixture of sighs and cheers. "Ruby, may I speak to you?" I asked, she nodded knowing what we will talk about.

We sat down on my bed and Ruby sat cross legged nervously. "Thank you so much Weiss!" she shouted, she leaned forward and pulled her arms around me, I knew she needed help but not that much help.

"No problem, but did you at least try to study? I can't help you cheat all the time." Blake and Yang have now become aware of our conversation. Well there is not much privacy in a dorm shared by four people.

"I did but it is hard to remember all the stuff needed when the questions asked about a completely different topic than what we covered in class," she lay down and looked up to her bed. "At least you were there to help me out."

Yang spoke up."Yeah, that exam was not fair. Who came up with the idea of an individual study exam? By the way thank you for helping me cram before the exam." Wait, that actually works? I always thought that was a myth.

"Weiss did you answer the questions about the Faunus War, or the Great War?" Blake asked me, I assumed that she chose the Faunus War since she was so interested in it and not because of her heritage at all.

"I chose the Great War since the effects were so influential therefore I could comment more on it." I looked back to Ruby who had completely paled.

"Y- you chose the Great war?" Oh no, "the exam markers are going to think I am crazy. Why didn't you tell me Weiss?" There is no way I am letting her pin this on me.

"I thought it would have been obvious with all the books of The Great War I had been reading, not to mention the ones I showed you. If you were going to cheat why not at least look at the numbers on the questions I answered."

She stood up, "we have to do something, if those papers get delivered then I will fail world history!" She picked up Crescent Rose and quickly changed into her combat outfit, how is she able to do that? "We can ambush the person who is delivering the papers, then steal them and burn them." She then proceeded to search for something to start a fire.

Okay I should stop this, "Ruby, I don't think the other students would appreciate having to repeat the exam. Besides that exam was not even the final exam, I do not know why you are worried these do not contribute to your final grade." She stopped her frantic movements and gave me a questioning glance, "that exam was a mid term assessment it is only to see how well you might do on the real thing. Speaking of which, seeing that you needed to cheat in that exam I will make it my goal to ensure that you pass no matter what."

Ruby seemed to relax at the sound of that and sat down on the bed with me. "Thank you very much Weiss." She sat on my lap and Yang spoke up.

"Well we will just leave you two love birds to it then, me and Blake are going to go 'study' see you later." Yang single handedly cause everyone in the room to blush, I'm impressed that is a new record.

-Abrupt ending-

 **So here comes the A/N. Sorry I have been gone for almost a year but I had issues and no time to write. Just because I had time to write this does not mean that I have time to make more although I will try the best I can. Updates will not be regular but they will be as frequent as possible.**


	10. Chapter 10: Study Skills

Chapter 10: Study Skills

I can't believe Yang, this is the fourth time this month this has happened. She is currently sat in a classroom attempting to complete homework that was due in last week. Not only this but Dr Oobleck is also berating her at the same time. I feel sorry for her, I do attempt to help her when she is struggling with her homework, but ever then her focus is elsewhere.

I strain my ears to try and hear what is being said, but even with my advanced hearing it is still hard to make out the muffled voice of the teacher. I raise myself lightly from the bench I am sat on to peer through the glass of the door to see Yang. She is sat on the front row hunched over her work, pen moving faster than Ruby during the second helpings of dessert.

She looks like a prisoner, helpless. I sigh and sit back down, Weiss helps Ruby maintain her grades, but unlike her I am not a ruthless dictator.

The door opened and a distressed Yang emerged from the classroom. "And don't forget that I want the next batch in early Miss Long," the professor called out, which only caused Yang to slump forward more and release a long sigh.

The blonde trudged through the corridors slowly with a frown on her face, I kept speed at her side. She looks so upset I wish I knew how to make her feel better.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. Seriously I hope this mood doesn't last long I had hopes to take her somewhere private but at this rate she will just sleep for two days.

"I'm sorry" she murmurs. This doesn't seem like her, she rarely apologies for anything.

"For what?" Sometimes I wonder if her mood is determined by a roll of dice.

"For not being good enough," she starts. Oh no, I wonder what brought this on. "You are the best person I know, and I think that if I can't keep up with you then you will find someone that can"

I can see that she put some thought into this. "Yang, just because you are not the best at academics does not mean that I will find someone better." Honestly for a girl that kills monsters for a living she sure does worry a lot. "Even if you were the worst pupil in the school I couldn't replace you, because you have something that they don't," she looks at me with curious eyes, to which I respond by pointing to my chest.

"A good rack?" she questions. Causing me to blush and push her lightly.

"No!" I shout. Although her breasts do make a really good pillow, but I shall never let her know that. "You have my heart Yang." I finish by giving her a quick peck on the cheek. That seemed to perk her up a bit, she now looks like the happy girl that asked me out two months ago.

When we reach the dorm we see that Weiss is tutoring Ruby. Or at least trying to, Weiss was pointing to a chart pinned up to the while Ruby entered numbers into a calculator before giggling and removing the numbers. Ah good old calculator text.

We mind our business as we move to our side of the room. I sit on the bottom bunk as Yang tries to climb to her top bunk, causing the books and bed to shake, one of these days this bed will fall.

Weiss infors that Ruby can stop 'studying' now as she heads towards us. "Yang," she shouts looking to the top bunk. The blonde in question pokes her head out, and consequently covers Weiss with her hair. "ACK" She starts to wave her arms to escape the golden death trap.

I giggle as she leans back onto her bed. "What's up Princess?" she asks. Calling names this early? Does she plan to start a war?

"Not your grades apparently," the Ice Queen retaliates. Yep, this will result in blood shed, I start to scan the room for something I can use to defend myself with. "You missed a homework assignment AGAIN!" she punctuates the last word with a firm stomp.

"Don't worry I have it handled" Yang declares. I have to agree with my love on this, she may be missing a few assignments but it is not like she is failing.

"Handled? You have let go of the handles and crashed into the ground!" Well that was unnecessary. "You are going to pull the teams averages down with you you brute!"

"Relax, Blake says I'm doing good," This causes her to move her gaze to me. Why did she have to say that?

"Well she is passing class with decent grades, the homework means nothing on her overall performance," Weiss stared daggers at me, if looks could kill I am pretty sure I would have already been wheeled out.

"Blake as a fellow high achiever you should be aiming to make your partner the very best that she can be, I will not accept anything less than perfect," It appears as though she has forgotten who is the leader of the team.

"Ruby, what is your opinion on the matter?" I ask calmly. I hate to put her on the spot but she is the only one that can put a stop to Weiss' reign of terror.

Ruby blushes and looks towards the floor. "Well Weiss I do think your expectations are a little… high. And I do think we should take breaks every now and then." That was the first time I have seen her oppose Weiss.

Weiss for her part displays a look of shock and betrayal. "Weiss," I speak up. "We are not going to stop studdying and we are not going to fail, we just wish for you to have faith in us."

She looks to the three of us. "I…" She releases a sigh "I suppose my expactions were a little over the top, so I think that as long as you are at your best, you can go at your own pace." I hear Yang give a very quiet cheer above me. "I appologise to you all for putting you through that,"

"All is forgiven," I reply. I was not expecting this result.

"Actually Weiss I kind of like our study sessions we have together. Can we do it more?" Weiss seemed shocked at this revaluation but nodded and went to leave the room.

"Come on, we can study better in the library." Ruby quickly skiped behind her and closed the door.

 **A/N I am back, the next few chapters will be uploaded in the next few weeks so keep an eye out. And thank you all if you made it this far.**


	11. Chapter 11: Of Cats and Men

Chapter 11: Of cats and (wo)men

Silence is a blessing in my dorm. I can never get enough of it, if someone got me a box of silence for my birthday then they shall be rewarded beyond their wildest dreams. It is hard to come by when you live in the same room with a woman whose sole purpose is to generate noise and distractions and her hyperactive sister.

I had fate to thank for the current lack of noise, as Weiss had taken Ruby to an expensive hotel to do what I can only assume is cuddling considering that Ruby probably is unaware of other actions a couple can do.

I had thought that the sudden alone time with Yang would result in continuous sex until the two returned, but instead I was left alone since Yang had a sudden urge to go shopping, and seeing as it is twelve thirty and there is still no sign of her I can only assume that she is out at a club and will not return until the early hours of the morning. Although I have been wrong before, at least there is no one for her to disturb.

I turn the page of the novel I'm reading, my natural night vision removing the need for a light source. I begin to let my mind wonder about my team's reaction to the reveal of my heritage. They had all been very accepting, but that was to be expected of Yang and Ruby. Personally I thought it would cause hostility between Weiss and myself, but instead she says that she disagrees about how her father's company treats faunus and is even willing to fight for their rights.

Being a faunus does have its advantages I guess, the improved senses do come in handy in certain situations. For example tracking down a girlfriend that refuses to shower, although it does not require a heightened sense of smell to find her. The hearing does allow me to hear further away better but unfortunately loud sounds can deafen me easier than most humans.

Speaking of ears they are definitely more sensitive than human ears as Yang found out. The feeling of her hands on my ears is the best feeling in the world, short of other regions she can touch. This has however lead to several embarrassing moments with my reactions to her ear scratches.

Every day my team finds more ways that they can compare me to a cat, most faunus would see that as racist or at the least insensitive, but I know they mean well.

Once Ruby brought a laser pointer to the dorm room to give us a presentation of team bonding. Unfortunately my reaction to this was to attack the intruding red dot. Which gave Yang the idea that if she controlled the dot she controlled me, and the next day I had a long list of students to apologize to.

The list of items that the team use to torment me is endless, there was a correctional squirt bottle that I have not seen since Yang used it for a more private correctional lesson.

There have been moments where my primal instincts have taken over. They do not happen regularly but when they do the result is almost always disastrous. Even if I do not recall doing these actions Yang seems to never want to forget.

One time Yang and I had gotten into an argument over where we should go for a date. Although my idea of going to the library museum was perfect I still felt bad for getting her mad, so I did the best logical thing to cheer a girlfriend up. I got her a gift, something that would mean a lot and show her I care.

So when I procured this gift I presented it to her while she was working out. Then she had the audacity to slap it out of my hands, surely she must have known how hard it was to catch the very bird that sits and chirps on our window sill every morning. I captured and gave her our mortal enemy and she looked at me with disgust, she made out with me after so I guess it paid off.

My thoughts are interrupted by something, I raise my head and sniff the air, that smell. That smelly smell, I close my book and place it under the pillow there is no chance of me reading if she is on the other side of that door.

As if on cue the door slowly creaks open and her head pokes out as she holds onto the door for support. Thankfully I do not smell alcohol on her so I guess it was a long shopping trip. "You can come in Yang," I call out to her. Is this her attempt at stealth?

She jumps onto her side of our shared bed, sending me up before land back where I sat. How can someone have so much energy at this ungodly hour? Not even taking off her clothes I can feel her getting under the sheets as I face away from her.

"Yang you should really get some sleep," I turn to look at her to attempt to give her a stern stare, which is very difficult while looking into those beautiful lilac eyes.

"But Blaaaake we have to cuddle," curse this sacred tradition of cuddling, if it did not feel so good I would have kept the beds as bunk beds.

"Can't you cuddle as you sleep?" I suggest hoping to reason with her, who am I kidding? Reason flies out the window at this time of night.

"Sorry Blake, it doesn't work like that," I sniff the air, there is another sent mixed in with hers, but I am too tired to work it out. Is she turned on by seeing me suffer like this? I never thought she would be into that.

"Yang what is that smell?" I ask. I am not opposed to going at it but at the moment the only thing on my mind is sleep.

Yang blushes, "he he, you can smell that? Wow you're good." Her hands move behind her and she retrieves a small can with a fish painted on it.

Out of instinct I reach for it only for her to pull it away. "Ah ah ah, first cuddles, then tuna," Woman you will be the death of me. She motions me to turn around and I whine but comply knowing the reward will be worth it.

As I face away from her again I am given a short scratch on my ear eliciting an involuntary noise from within my throat. If anyone else was here my cheeks would put Ruby's cloak to shame, but fortunately Yang has heard much worse.

The woman behind me drapes her left arm over my stomach and pulls me in closer. Her right arm slowly lowers a chunk of tuna into my waiting mouth, which I graciously accept.

"So Yang," I start in between mouthfuls of tuna, "why did you spend such a long time shopping for one can of tuna?"

She pats my stomach reassuringly with her left hand. "Don't worry kitty cat, all will be revealed in the morning." She finishes by dropping more tuna in my mouth.

Ahh tuna, can't go wrong with tuna. If someone got me a whole box of tuna for my birthday, I would be one happy faunus.

 **A/N That was fun thank you for all the support, every view helps. I love you all.**


End file.
